Solar modules typically include a solar panel having a laminate structure. The laminate structure includes an active layer formed by a plurality of interconnected solar cells which are responsible for converting light into electricity. The active layer is sandwiched between two thin layers of transparent material, such as ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA). Due to the thin and fragile nature of the laminate structure, relatively little stress is needed to bend the solar cell laminate. Bending of the cells can cause cracks in the laminate structure of the cells that can degrade the performance of the solar module.
To help prevent bending and deflecting of the solar cells, glass sheets are often placed on the front side and back side of the laminate structure. Glass is used because it is stiff, inexpensive, waterproof, and resistant to impacts. The laminate structure with the front side and back side glass sheets is typically mounted to a frame which surrounds the laminate structure and stiffens the laminate structure and the glass sheets against bending. This configuration does a decent job of limiting the mechanical stress on the solar cells which can result from a bending force being applied to the solar module.
However, large sheets of glass which are attached to an outer frame structure are still capable of bending to a certain degree. Even a relatively small pressure in the center of the glass sheet can produce sufficient deflection to cause cracks in the laminate structure of the solar cells. This bending occurs because the moment of the pressure is relatively large due to the distance from the support points at the edges of the glass.
What is needed is a laminate structure for a solar module that enables the laminate structure to bend or deflect without cracking or otherwise damaging the solar cells.